


Follow The Leader

by Nipan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: Sequel to "Repeat After Me"





	Follow The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by soulheartthewolf

Octavio half-stumbled back down the hall towards the Apex lounge, body thrumming with a content satisfaction as he pushed the door open and entered. Immediately all eyes were on him, Makoa, Wraith and Mirage being the only still present.

 

Sauntering his way past the first two, Octane moved to stand directly in front of Mirage, the daredevil leaning down to place one hand on each of the trickster’s knees before leaning close so their noses were almost touching, licking over the older man’s lips from jaw to nose with a lewd smirk. “Your turn _amigo_ ,” he purred.

 

Mirage stared at him when he pulled away, eyes wide while Makoa attempted to stifle his laughter, Wraith rolling her eyes as she turned back to her book.

 

When the older man moved to stand up, Octane grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him back down before straddling his lap.

 

Mirage shivered a little when Octane ran a hand up the back of his neck into his hair, fingers roughly yanking his head up and back as the daredevil’s lips closed over his own. The kiss was aggressive, the hold on his hair near painful, and with the younger man’s body pressed so tightly against his own, Mirage could tell Octane was still riled up after his session with Bangalore.

 

“Fuck.” Mirage groaned when Octane pulled away, teeth biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, the older legend’s hands running down the younger’s back to settle on his ass. He had almost forgotten others were present before Gibraltar cleared his throat, getting his attention.

 

Octane snickered at his lover’s embarrassment, grinding down on Mirage’s lap as he attempted to apologize to the other two occupants of the room, forcing a moan out instead. It was then the daredevil tilted his face into the side of Mirage’s neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate flesh there. “Mistress wants you, and she said to hurry.” Octane purred against his throat, loud enough so only he could hear.

 

“Then why are you keeping me?” Mirage hissed out, trying to shove the shorter from his lap only for Octane to cling more tightly to him. “I’m tired. Carry me.”

 

Growling lowly, Mirage was tempted to force the smaller out of his lap, but doing so would take longer than just doing as Octane demanded, the older legend wordlessly giving in.

 

Pushing himself to his feet, hands cupping Octane’s ass to prevent him from slipping as the speedster wrapped his cybernetic legs around his waist, Mirage muttered an sheepish apology to Wraith and Gibraltar before stumbling from the room.

 

Octane’s arms wrapped around his neck now, fingers retaking that harsh hold on the wavy locks as he sucked and kissed along Mirage’s neck, grinding against the older legend while letting out a lewd symphony of whimpers and moans that had warmth steadily building in Elliott’s core. Before long he found himself hardening in helpless arousal, hands roughly groping Octane’s ass as he hurried down the hall for their shared rooms, drawing a whimper out of the daredevil as he attempted to press into the touch.

 

Reaching the door, Mirage checked his pockets for his key card, moving to enter the passcode manually when he couldn't find it.

 

“Unlocked,” Octane gasped out when his lover responded by slamming him up against the door, roughly thrusting against him through their clothes, the speedster crying out, back arching as he ground against Mirage. The door behind them opened without warning, Mirage nearly tripping forward and dropping the smaller legend, Bangalore luckily preventing that from happening.

 

Cock throbbing from where it was pinned between flush bodies, a shaking Octane in his arms, Mirage found himself staring wide-eyed at the woman as she glared back with obvious annoyance. Luckily for him, however, she chose to take it out on Octane, the soldier slapping the speedster’s ass hard enough to drag a surprised yelp from between his lips.

 

“When I said go get Elliott I didn’t mean nearly fuck him in the hallway.” She growled as said man stepped fully into the room now, door automatically sliding shut behind him.

 

“No, I added that.” Octavio answered with a little grin, rocking his hips down against Elliott’s before Bangalore let out a low growl of warning. “Get off of him.”

 

Giving a soft whine of complaint, Octane did so, dropping down to the ground with a pout before heading over to the bed. He seated himself on the edge, never breaking eye contact with Mirage as he set to work removing his prosthetics.

 

Mirage jumped a little when Bangalore grabbed him by the scarf, effectively gaining his full attention as she yanked him close. “I’m not happy with you. Know why I’m not happy, Witt?” She questioned, tossing aside the rag she’d used to clean up while waiting, head tilting while she waited for a response. “Uh… Is it about Tav going off on his own…?”

 

Raising one brow, Bangalore allowed a soft snort of amusement, Octavio looking at the other man with what could only be described as annoyance, though he wisely kept silent.

 

“And what did you do?” Bangalore asked, prodding.

 

“I followed him.”

 

“Ah,” Anita hummed softly at the admittance, turning to give the youngest of the three a pointed look. “Someone who remembers without being forced to.”

 

Octane stuck his tongue out as he set his prosthetics aside, scooting back against the pillows in the bed as Elliott frowned. “Why’s he still here?” He demanded, tone comparable to that of a whiny child’s, the lithe man casting him a smug smirk. “I’m watching, _muchacho._ ”

 

“I didn’t get to watch him.”

 

“You didn’t ask.” Bangalore answered, motioning. “Strip.”

 

Mirage huffed loudly though he chose not to make any further complaint, the trickster moving to remove his holographic gear, carefully setting it aside on the couch before wriggling free of his suit that ended up in a careless pile on the floor.

 

When he reached for the band of his boxers, Anita shook her head. “Leave those on.”

 

Obediently dropping his hands to his sides at the order, Mirage nervously shifted from one foot to the other as the soldier moved around behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as she groped him through his underwear. The younger legend hissed softly at the touch, unable to keep his hips from jerking up into her hand as she chuckled against his shoulder. “I want you on the bed. On your back.”

 

Mirage moved to obey, stopping only when hold on his waist prevented him from doing so, a full body shudder passing through him when teeth grazed against the curve of his ear. “What do you say?” She whispered.

 

“F-fuck,” Mirage stammered out, eyes wide as he stared at Octane, the younger legend lounging on the bed, vibrant green eyes taking in the scene with interest. “Wh-whene-what- yes ma’am.” He finally managed, Bangalore smiling against his ear before releasing him. “Good boy.”

 

The praise had Mirage biting his lower lip, accidentally causing a little shock of pain to pass through him when teeth came in contact with the little wound Octane had left there.

 

Climbing up into the bed, Mirage glanced back at Bangalore over his shoulder, uncertain of exactly where to position himself with Octane sprawled out on the pillows.

 

“Feet at the wall, head here,” Bangalore ordered, motioning to the edge of the bed as realization dawned in brown eyes.

 

Lying on his back, knees bent due to the closeness of the wall, head hanging over the bed so Mirage found himself on the same level with Bangalore’s strap.

 

Tapping the tip of the toy against Mirage’s lips, Bangalore smirked when the younger legend obediently opened his mouth to take it in, the man shifting forwards a little more so his head hung further off the bed, opening his throat as he got a better angle. The immediate obedience was refreshing after dealing with Octane, the soldier humming in approval though she kept Mirage from taking too much of the toy at once, hands resting on against his chest as she slowly rocked into the eager mouth.

 

Mirage held still, throat working as he adjusted to each inch of the toy pressing into him, the trickster’s hands going up to run along the curve of Bangalore’s ass, up over the muscles of her back before stopping to rest on her hips. Mirage used to grip to center himself as half of the toy pushed into his throat now. It was slightly uncomfortable, the strap possessing both a good length and girth, Banglore’s patience and unhurried pace giving the younger legend ample time to adjust by the time she finally bottomed out.

 

Elliott’s throat burned slightly, the trickster groaning around the toy as Anita held it in place for several moments before drawing back into a shallow thrust. The younger legend nearly choked, though he was able to recover for the next, relaxing as he moaned, tongue pressing against the shaft as he hollowed his cheeks around it.

 

“You look good like this,” Anita murmured softly, one hand moving to stroke her lover’s throat. She could feel each movement of the strap as she thrust inward at a faster pace, Mirage whining softly at the praise. “Such a good little whore, sucking my cock so well,” Bangalore purred, not missing the way the man beneath her shuddered at the words, the grip on her hips tightening ever so slightly in response. “Such a good boy,” the soldier continued, reaching to brush her fingers against the younger’s bulge, the touch causing Mirage to jump with a surprised moan.

 

Humming softly in thought, the fiery brown gaze turned toward Octane now, the daredevil stilling under his mistress’s attention. “You still have any in you?”

 

“ _Si,_ ” Octavio responded, enthusiasm pleasantly staining his tone as he shifted onto his side, green eyes alight with excitement.

 

Bangalore motioned to Elliott’s arousal now, painfully obvious against the thin cloth of his boxers. “I don’t want him cumming.”

 

Octane smirked as he obediently scooted closer to the two, rolling onto his stomach once within reach of his lovers. He paused a moment then, the daredevil licking his lips before leaning down to press his lips to the hot flesh of Elliott’s chest, the younger legend tasting the salt of sweat against his tongue as he mouthed a fiery trail down the quivering flesh of Mirage’s chest and stomach, stopping only upon reaching the band of his boxers. Pausing for a moment to appreciate the way Elliott arched towards him, blindly attempting to chase the sensation of those lips against his skin, the daredevil chuckling before relenting.

 

Slipping a hand into Elliott’s boxers, Octane stroked the throbbing cock once before slipping it free of the cloth’s restrictive embrace, Mirage moaning in relief.

 

“Tav.” Bangalore spoke up then, green eyes darted upwards in question, Octane pausing in his ministrations as he met her gaze, the woman giving a pointed look. “Not a word out of you.”

 

“ _Si, amante_.”

 

Elliott whined around the toy in his mouth, eyes watering slightly when the tip hit the back of his throat, the trickster trembling with excitement as he felt Octane touching him now. A soft sigh escaped around Bangalore as his throbbing cock was pulled free of his boxers. He couldn’t see what was happening, his blindness only adding to the pleasure of every touch. A choked sound escaped him when wet warmth ran along his length from balls to tip, warm fingers closing around the base as Octane closed his lips around the tip. The holographic trickster bucking upwards with a moan when his younger lover pressed his tongue into the slit.

 

Bangalore was thrusting again, Mirage attempting to focus his attention on her even as Octavio teased him, the daredevil kissing along the curve of his shaft before deciding to pay attention to his balls, lips closing around them as he sucked.

 

Hips squirming against the weight pinning them down, Mirage let out a pleading sound that caused Bangalore to chuckle in amusement. “Quiet.” She ordered, giving a sharp thrust to back up her order, the sudden movement causing him to choke slightly. The soldier slowed again, pressing the entirety of the toy into his mouth, giving an occasional roll of her hips as he focused on breathing through his nose.

 

Octane scooted further up Mirage’s body as best he could without his prosthetics, the racer using his upper body weight to restrict the older legend’s hips as much as possible. He hummed around the balls in his mouth, enjoying the strangled whimper Mirage gave off at the sensation.

 

The daredevil wanted to tease the older man, tell him how good he sounded, but Bangalore’s order stuck in his mind, Octavio choosing to instead focus on stroking the entirety of the throbbing length with one hand, the speedster moving to mouth and nip at the insides of trembling thighs as he did so.

 

Heat pooled in Mirage’s stomach, the legend’s chest rising and falling rapidly as mouth and hands teased his aching dick, the strap restricting his breathing further accentuating every little touch as he felt himself drawing close to the edge. It all felt so good - not at all like a punishment - and Elliott found himself giving a strained moan when Octane flicked the tip of his cock, the daredevil wrapping fingers around the base of his cock in time to prevent his orgasm.

 

Giving a strangled cry of complaint as Bangalore slipped free of his mouth, Elliott lifted his head to glare at Octane, the daredevil directing him with a smug look as he waited for the older man to relax again.

 

“Y-you’re an asshole.” Mirage growled out, Octane snickering. “Orders, _compadre_.”

 

“And I didn’t tell you to stop.” Bangalore added, teasing her clit with two fingers as she watched the men before her, coffee-brown eyes alight with arousal even as she scowled.

 

Octane’s smile widened as he leaned down to take the tip of Mirage’s cock into his mouth, the daredevil bobbing his head down the first half as the older legend hissed at the wet heat enveloping his slightly over sensitive length. A finger prodded at his hole then, easily slipping into Elliott with the help of lube. When Octane had managed to do so, Mirage didn’t know or care. He was losing himself to the overwhelming sensations, the trickster moaning loudly at the combination of Octane’s lips wrapped around his cock as a second finger pushed into him alongside the first, scissoring as the daredevil prepped him.

 

Head falling back again, Mirage looked up at Bangalore pleadingly, the position resulting in a rush of blood to his head, making him feel slightly dizzy. He reached for the woman, but she was too far, out of reach just as Octane was, the trickster finally settling with gripping the sheets in an attempt to ground himself as he moaned and whimpered. It felt so good, the man between his legs knowing exactly where to press his tongue or graze his teeth, Octavio abusing his knowledge of Elliott’s body to quickly work him up to the brink again.

 

Fingers curled against his prostate, Mirage squealing at the sudden pleasure, fingers scrambling over the sheets as liquid heat coursed through him. He tried to hide the fact he was close, warmth burning like a tightly coiled spring deep in his core as he felt sweet release draw close once again… _He was so close!_

 

Octane sensed the change, the adrenaline-junkie choosing that exact moment to squeeze the base of Elliott’s cock again, easily preventing him from cumming again.

 

Howling in complaint, Mirage bucked his hips up into the younger’s mouth, Octavio pulling away before he could be choked as the older looked up at Bangalore pleadingly. “P-please.”

 

Bangalore, who had been quietly observing up until this point, cocked her head now. “Please what?”

 

“P-ple-please let me _-ah-_ cum.” Mirage pleaded, not caring about how desperate he sounded, gaze all but begging the older woman for mercy as Octane pressed a third finger up into him, giving a sharp twist to pull a pleased hiss from between puffy lips. “Mistress, _pl-please_.”

 

Smirking a little, Bangalore remained silent for several moments, watching the way Elliott’s face twisted up in tortured pleasure as Octane squeezed his throbbing cock, eyes screwing shut as he whimpered.

 

“I’m not sure you deserve it.”

 

The words had Elliott’s eyes cracking open, desperation so clearly reflected as he looked up at Bangalore, squirming beneath Octane so deliciously. “P-please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I d-d-din’t listen to - _oh my god!_ ” Brown eyes blew wide when Octane suddenly took the full length of his cock into his throat, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked _hard_ , Mirage all but howling with pleasure.

 

Bangalore shuddered at the sound, her clit throbbing as fluids tracked a trail down the insides of her thighs. She loved this, being in complete control, being the only one that could give either man what they wanted. She wouldn’t trade this for anything.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” the soldier purred out, motioning for Octane to back off, the daredevil reluctantly doing so, half-crawling up the length of the bed to settle back against the pillows, palming himself.

 

“Stand up.” Banglore ordered, moving so Elliott had enough room to do as he was ordered, the younger legend obediently moving to swing his legs out of the bed, Anita grabbing his arm to steady him when he nearly lost his footing. “You good?” She questioned, slightly concerned.

 

Elliott nodded vigorously, eyes wide. “Never be-” he was cut off into a yelp when the soldier tripped him up so he fell, Bangalore expertly maneuvering his body so he was bent over the bed, kicking his legs further apart. Octane swore from where he watched, Mirage shuddering when the tip of the toy pressed against his aching hole.

 

“Don’t tea-” The words were lost in a moan when Bangalore slammed into him without warning, Mirage crying out with pleasure, hands fisting around the sheets beneath him his face was pressed into the mattress.

 

Tightly gripping a fistful of hair, Bangalore yanked her lover’s head up and back, forcing Elliott to arch his back. “Let me hear you bitch,” she ordered, not even giving him a chance to adjust before setting up a hard, rough pace that jostled him against the bed with each inward thrust.

 

“ _Oh god, oh godohgodohgod,_ ” Mirage repeated over and over like a mantra, eyes rolling back slightly when Bangalore thrust directly against his prostate, the legend nearly cumming right then and there. _“Oooooh fuck!_ ”

 

Bangalore shuddered at the way the man beneath her was quickly reduced to unintelligible please, the woman’s pace faltering slightly before she regained control of herself, ruthlessly pounding against that one perfect spot deep inside.

 

Mirage all but _screamed_ as he came, cock spilling from where it was pinned between his belly and the bed, the warm fluids smearing as Bangalore thrust through his orgasm. He was so sensitive, the toy spreading him wide with each inward thrust burning, the perfect mingling of pleasure and pain causing him to sob. It was too much and not enough at the same time, tears streaming down his face, drool from the corner of his mouth as Bangalore worked him towards a second, then a third. Mirage hadn’t thought there was anymore in him until the soldier reached beneath him to tease his cock.

  


Neck aching with how long it’d been held at that awkward angle, Elliott couldn’t find the coherent thought with which to complain as Bangalore gave a final, brutal thrust, hissing out a moan as she finally came. The grip on his hip almost bruising the younger man moaning softly as he blissfully followed his lover over the edge, weakly clenching around the toy still spreading him open while spilling into her hand.

 

Several moments passed as the two recovered, Bangalore first releasing her hold on his hair so he could drop his face down to the bed, gasping for breath as the soldier’s grip on his hip loosened. Another moment passed before Bangalore was slipping out of him, leaving Elliott achingly empty.

 

“You ok?” Anita questioned softly now, voice tinged with concern. “Was I too rough?”

 

Mirage gave a little laugh as he attempted to turn around, the trickster nearly collapsing once on his feet, Bangalore catching him as his legs gave out beneath him. “God that was perfect.”

 

Maneuvering Elliott up into the bed Anita tilted his face towards her, brow knitted as she studied him. “You’re sure? Do you hurt?” The wide smile directed up at her had in response had her heart fluttering, Mirage gasping out a laugh. “Not in a bad way, I promise.”

 

Even with this reassurance Bangalore found herself checking again, the woman only relaxing once she was certain he was telling the truth, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she leaned down to kiss him. It felt good, Mirage’s heart skipping a beat as he lifted his head from the pillow to deepen it, arms wrapping around the Anita’s shoulders to keep her from pulling away until their need to breath forced their mouths apart.

 

Panting, Mirage fumbled to help his lover undo the straps of the toy, letting it fall to the ground before he lay back on the bed, pulling Bangalore with him.

 

Octane lay propped up against the pillows, half asleep though awake enough to make room for them, Bangalore situating herself between the two, Mirage collapsing onto her left side with a contented hum. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, Elliott pulling her close as he gently kissed a trail along her shoulder and neck before nuzzling into the crook of her neck with a sigh.

 

“Something tells me you didn’t learn much of a lesson,” Bangalore murmured in amusement, heart pulsating happily when Mirage responded by interlacing their fingers, Octane cuddling in close against her front.

 

Mirage laughed softly, eyes tiredly cracking open as he leaned in close to her ear. “Don’t worry,” he whispered softly, “next time I’ll follow the leader.”

  



End file.
